Primary care providers are in position to assist addicted persons by recognizing and diagnosing substance abuse, treating co-existing medical and mental health disorders, directing patients to substance abuse programs as needed, and monitoring care after specialty treatment and recovery. According to Dr. Alan Leshner, "proper diagnosis and treatment for all co-morbid disorders is crucial to successful recovery. The integration of concurrent treatment of both the mental and addictive disorders appears to be the best approach." (Leshner, 1999). The overall goal of this mid-career award renewal is to develop, implement and evaluate the efficacy and effectiveness of behavioral interventions for complex drug abusing patients in new treatment settings. The aims are: 1) to provide scientific and administrative leadership for the group of young investigators, based in a Division of General Internal Medicine Substance Abuse Research Unit, who are interested in these problems;2) to provide training support for drug abuse treatment and services research, including support for junior faculty. Michael D. Stein, MD, is Professor of Medicine and Community Health at the Brown University Medical School and Director of the Substance Abuse Research Unit in the Division of General Internal Medicine. Dr. Stein also serves as Director of HIV Services at Rhode Island Hospital. His ongoing R01s study complex substance abusing patients with co-morbid conditions, in particular injection drug users. The information provided in this application demonstrates a productive career as a patient-oriented clinical epidemiologist in drug abuse research and Dr. Stein's interest in translating this research to primary care and substance abuse treatment settings while mentoring new clinical investigators.